Aspects of the disclosure generally relate to the field of storage systems, and more particularly to storing parity in storage systems.
Although solid state storage drives are available, storage solutions have been offered with hard disk drive arrays because of the greater cost of solid state drives. As the cost of solid state drives (SSDs) has decreased, storage solutions have increased use of the solid state drives due to the performance benefits of SSDs. However, SSDs are still more expensive than hard disk drives (HDDs) and numerous HDD based storage systems are already deployed. To gain some of the performance benefits of SSDs while controlling costs, some storage solutions incorporate both types of storage devices. These storage solutions are referred to as hybrid storage arrays or hybrid arrays.